


Feral

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: Kitara [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Kit had grown feral after spending so much time out in the wilderness alone, fending for herself. She didn’t know that she knew how to speak anymore, it had been so long since she had a reason to use her voice. She forgot what her own face looked like, what another human looked like that wasn’t covered in gore. Until a shaggy haired man with a cross bow stumbled upon the cave she had been sheltering in seeking his own solace from a herd of the not-really-dead things, scaring the living shit out of the primal woman and himself.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TWD or its characters. I just play with them.  
> Don't steal my work. I'll find you.

Kit had grown feral after spending so much time out in the wilderness alone, fending for herself. She didn’t know that she knew how to speak anymore, it had been so long since she had a reason to use her voice. She forgot what her own face looked like, what another human looked like that wasn’t covered in gore. Until a shaggy haired man with a cross bow stumbled upon the cave she had been sheltering in seeking his own solace from a herd of the not-really-dead things, scaring the living shit out of the primal woman and himself. After silently providing him with food and shelter, he asks if she would want to go back to the prison with him. She follows him back and he vouches for her to the others, her having showed her skills at killing the monsters plaguing their world on the journey back by saving his ass. The group is concerned about her untameness and instability to speak, but Daryl feels something in his chest that pulls him towards her. She slowly learns to trust him, letting her first words be her name spoken to him. 

   "Kit.“ She grunted, leaning forward towards him in the cell their shared together   
  
   Daryl’s eyes went wide at the sound of her voice, followed by a look of confusion, "Huh?”  
  
   Kit coughed, clearing her throat before trying to speak again, hoping for him to understand, “My name.”  
  
“Yer name Kit?” He asked quietly, she nodded her head in response.   
  
   He snorted a laugh, causing her to look up quickly to see the grin appearing on his face. It was the first time she’d seen him smile, causing her to cock her head to the side curiously.  
  
   "Like a kitten,“ He rasped in explanation, "I like it.”  
  
Kit nodded her head again, her own small smile forming on her lips. 

[Originally posted by swallowedabug](https://tmblr.co/ZOaSQy2KfgqNJ)

* * *

   She was proven incredibly trust worthy and valuable once the prison fell, having saved both Carl and the little baby Judith’s life during the horrific time period between the Governor’s issues and Terminus and getting to Virginia. She still refused to speak, but her and Daryl had formed a way of communicating using just their eyes, and the archer learned to read her body language. She had given him a certain look the first time they had approached the Alexandria Safe Zone, followed by a grunt and a pull to his arm once they opened the gates and she saw what lay inside the walls.   
  
“Don’ like it.” He drawled to Rick, eyes flickering from Kit’s face to his friend and leader’s.  
  
“Ya’ll jus give it time, man. Let’s see what it’s about before we decide on thangs.” He officer had reasoned.   
  
Daryl looked down to her as she looked up to him through her tangled bangs. No matter how much she let him brush it for her it always was a mess. She gave him a look of discontent but agreement, the slight eye-roll accompanying her glare making him smirk.  
  
“Alrigh’, but we gotta bad feelin’ ‘bout this.” The man finally agreed. 

 

* * *

 

   It had been no surprise to her when the Wolves attacked them, her eyes ringing Daryl a new one after the smoke was settled and he found her covered in enemy blood, corpses littering her feet as she stood there proudly. That was when Daryl thinks he realized he was falling in love with the feral little beast, seeing her all wide-eyed and blood thirsty. He smirked at her as he threw his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the group to check for damage, “Yeah, I know, Kitten, you told me so.”

[Originally posted by tchamblers](https://tmblr.co/ZPnKBo2PauAAC)

   "I did,“ She grunted in agreement, causing him to bark out a laugh at her sudden decision to use her words. She returned his smirk as she stepped closer into his embrace. 

 

* * *

  
   With Deana dead and Rick the leader of Alexandria, Kit finally begins to feel a little bit more comfortable. Although she still didn’t speak to anyone besides the few syllables here and there to Daryl, she is seen more among the community as the silent protector after so many people saw her defensiveness during the attack. Daryl takes it upon himself to trail her everywhere, claiming to serve as her 'interpreter’ even though by this point Rick and most of the group have picked up on her mannerisms enough to figure out how she feels about a situation. Rick sees the way Daryl looks at her, sees the glint in his eye-the same way Rick himself looks at his own wild one, Michonne. He figures it’ll just take some time for her to open up to Daryl, and for Daryl to realize his own feelings.   
  
   "I'mma get goin’, Gonna cook Kit something fer dinner tonight.” Daryl says one night as his patrol shift ends, passing the automatic rifle to the waiting Rick.  
  
   "Tis nice comin’ home to a woman, ain’t it, brothuh?“ Rick replies, teasing smirk playing on his face.  
  
   "Shuddup. You know it ain’ like that.” Daryl grumbles, shuffling towards the ladder.  
  
   "What eva you say, Dixon.“ Rick snorts back as he watches him descend.   
Daryl is surprised when he arrives back at the home he shares with her to find her in the kitchen skinning a large snake in the sink. She turns back to look to the front door and gives him a smile while peeling the meat away from the scaly flesh. 

[Originally posted by uncleardaryl](https://tmblr.co/Z0td4n2NL5hlw)

   "Whacha got there, kitten?” He inquires as he approaches, the smell of broth and vegetables filling his nose as he enters the kitchen to lean against the counter, answering his question for her, “Smells good, ya get that yerself?”   
She nods in answer while finishing pulling the snake apart, “By the gate, got in.”  
He nods his own head in understanding before pushing himself off the granite to walk over to the refrigerator and open the door, “Found a bottle a 'shine today, ya drank?”  
  
   She stops cutting the tender meat to turn her head towards him to give him an uncaring look and a shrug, to which he pulls the mason jar out and moves to find glasses.   
  
   Unfortunately, well, maybe not, the glasses are in the cabinet directly above the sink where she’s standing, and Daryl doesn’t realize until it’s too late that in his reaching above her to grab the tumblers, he’s pressed his front side flush against her back.   
  
   "M'sorry" He mumbles, quickly retracting himself from her personal space as she stiffens with wide eyes. Her skin instantly burns red, something he’s never seen her do, and she coughs a grunt out before continuing her task. 

 

* * *

  
   That night is the first night Kit kisses Daryl. They’re sitting on their worn out sofa after dinner, sipping on the disgustingly blinding moonshine in their usual silence when out of no where she look into his eyes with an unreadable glare that makes Daryl’s heart pump faster.   
  
   "Whut ya lookin’ at me like that fer?“ He grumbles, his own pupils dilating at the intensity of her stare.   
  
   She wavers for a moment, shifting her eyes from his down to his lips before licking her own. She takes the Mason jar from his grip and takes one final large gulp before sitting it down on the coffee table and turning back to face him.   
  
   "Kitten?” He rasps in confusion, brows furrowing while trying to figure her intentions.  
  
   She looks back to his mouth for one final moment before lurching forward and planting herself against his lips. He stills in surprise, his eyes almost bulging out his skull while he realizes what’s actually happening. It takes him a second, but he finally curls his strong arms around her shoulders and returns her ministrations with his own tongue. 

[Originally posted by reedusnormanbr](https://tmblr.co/ZB4Gph236I9ab)

* * *

  
   She’s with the group when The Saviors stop them in the middle of the road and try to take their supplies. Try to take their weapons. She’d been riding in the back of the truck to make sure nothing fell the wrong way when Daryl and the two men approached. The archer had given her the looks she needed to know that these men needed to be disposed of, and it was her that ripped out their throats with her bare hands once she saw them attempting to rough the man that she had grown attached to up. It was her that had been holding the grenade launcher as he loaded it, it was her that pulled the trigger firing the shot that burned the group of bikers to the ground in one burst of flames. He gives her a smile while throwing his arm across her shoulders and pulling her into rib cage, murmuring into her ear, “Thas ma gerl.”

 

* * *

  
   When Rick tells the group that Daryl had been taken by the Saviors, she instantly starts plotting on how she plans to help him escape. Rick sees the gears turning in her head at his words, calculating the many ways she can get to him.   
  
   "We’re gettin’ him back, Kit. Don’ werry.“ Rick assures her, lifting his hand to stroke her arm that she instantly retracts from with a growl.   
  


* * *

[Originally posted by tchamblers](https://tmblr.co/ZPnKBo24bPM9G)

   "Leave her alone! She can’t talk!” Daryl screams as he watches Dwight snatch Kit out of the line up by the hair when she didn’t reply to a question he’d asked. She snarls at him, baring her teeth as she claws at his hands clutching her and his neck. He throws her back towards the group, the shove forcing her to fall into Daryls lap as he bends over her protectively, unable to wrap his arms around her with his hands behind his back.   
  
   The door to the busted-down Winnebago bursts open and the men surrounding them drop to their knees. Kit pushes herself up to her haunches but keeps her face in Daryl’s chest, her tangled tresses blocking the leader from seeing her completely.  
  
Naturally, this pisses Negan off.  
  
   "And who in the hell is this-“ He starts as he grabs his own handful of her inky black hair, before her face is uncovered and he sees who exactly he’s looking at.   
His skin pales, his eyes searching hers before he regains his composure at the sound of her guttural growl emanating from her chest.   
  
   "Well I’ll be fucking damned.” He mumbles as he releases her locks, setting her down before encasing her in his long arms and crushing her against his abdomen.   
  
   "Kitty,“ He chokes, forcing his voice low enough not to crack at the sudden emotion of seeing the one person he thought he’d never see again.   
  
   "Let 'er go!” Daryl screams again, lurching forward on his knees and falling face forward trying to get to her. A man behind him grabs him by the back of the head and uprights him . 

   "Where have you been, Kitten?“ Negan inquires lowly, eyes still searching hers for answers he knew she probably wouldn’t give him. Getting frustrated, he shakes her, "Answer me, damn it!”   
  
“She can’t talk.” Carl whimpers, begging for him to let her go. 

[Originally posted by tchamblers](https://tmblr.co/ZPnKBo24b3LKa)

   "Oh, she can fuckin’ talk. Trust me, she’s said a lot of  _hurtful ass shit_  to me before she  _ran the fuck off_  when her mother died.“ Negan assures, smug smirk plastering his features as he pulls her closer to him to step in front of the boy.   
  
   "Fuck you, you bastard.” She growls lowly, surprising everyone when she springs into action and grabs the barbed wired baseball bat and brandishes it towards him.   
  
   "Now Kitten, do you think yer mama’d appreciate you waving her around like that?“   
  
   "This isn’t my mother. My mother is dead.” She replies, her true voice being heard for the first time by the group awaiting their punishment. She rotates the handle in her hand, rolling her neck back and forth to crack the kinked vertebrae.   
  
   "Watch your fuckin’ mouth or your boyfriend will be dead too.“ He retorts with a snort, hands motioning for his men to aim their guns at the Alexandrian’s skulls. 

 

* * *

  
   Kit is taken with Daryl, Negan attempting to show her what she’s missing out by abandoning him. After an afternoon of her silence and two attempts by her to rip his throat out, he throws her into the cell with the bowman. She lands on his lap and the two share a exasperated grunt before he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into the wildness that is her hair.   
  
   "How’d he know you?” Daryl mumbles the question after a few hours of silence. He can feel her shake her head in a manner that tells him she’s not willing to answer that. 

* * *

[Originally posted by abnormal-angelgifs](https://tmblr.co/ZaMvTh2EQfRai)

  
   They shield their eyes against the blinding light as the cell door is wracked open and Negan’s silhouette is shown in the door way.   
  
   "Kitten.“ Negan drawls, smirk evident in the word although his face is obscured by shadow.  
  
   "Don’ call 'er that.” Daryl snaps, pulling her back against his chest possessively.   
  
   Negan chuckles, shaking his head while scrubbing his jawline with his hand, “D, who you thank  _gave_  her that nickname? You didn’ tell him,  _Kitara?”_ __  
Kit hissed at her full name, baring her teeth wide for him to continue to chuckle at as Daryl wrapped his arms around her tighter with his own confusion dwelling inside.  
  
   "Babydoll, daddy’s  _hurt"_ he grinned, arching his back with the words. Daryl’s eyes widened again as his neck jerked his head to gasp at her. She didn’t react, just continued to glare at him with bared canines. 

 

* * *

  
   "Why didn’ ya tell me.“ Daryl rasped, still holding on to her long after the door had been closed again. She let out a loud sigh, followed by him feeling her head shaking again.

[Originally posted by tchamblers](https://tmblr.co/ZPnKBo2PsYEU-)

   "Don’t want it.” She finally hissed the whisper, almost startling him from the unexpectedness.   
  


* * *

  
   She and Daryl are separated again he is put on the fence and she is thrown into the wives’ quarters for safe keeping. She ignores them for the most part and they do the same. Except for Sherry, she approaches Kit as she sits at the make-shift bar top, leaning in close to whisper lowly to her.

   "I’m getting ya’ll outta here.“ She purrs lightly, her hand reaching to brush a stray hair from Kit’s eyes. Her fingers don’t make it, however, as Kit jerks her face away from the touch. She squints her eyes to look at the blonde woman closer, her face tilting with calculation.   
  
   "He helped me before, when Dwight and I tried to run away. Can’t let him suffer here.” She replied to the state of Kit’s gaze. Kit nodded her head once before her father burst into the room to put her back into the cell.  
  


* * *

  
   "Go Now" she read out loud the moment the note was slipped under the cell door. She looked to Daryl in the sliver of light pouring in to see him nod his head once. With a deep inhale and exhale of the nervousness neither of them could afford to have, they opened the unlocked cell door and ran for their lives.  
  


* * *

  The first night they were at Hilltop is the first night they had sex. She surprised him by sneaking into his bed and curling herself around his back as he lay on his side, and jerked at the feeling of her pressed against him. He only relaxed once he smelled her scent, and turned to pull her into his chest. She kissed him deeply, roughly, and desperately and he returned the favor with as much fervor as she. He had rolled her onto her back and crowded over her, peeling the sleep shorts and tank top off her body with haste as she did the same with his sweat pants. He entered her swiftly with a grunt, instantly feeling her walls flutter around him as she expelled a feral roar at the sudden pressure and release. It was fast, it was brutal, and it was needed. His hips snapped against her over and over again until his own coil snapped and he growled into her hair while he slowed before throwing himself off of her and wrapping her up in his sweaty limbs. 

[Originally posted by itsreigncorpbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZFQQId2P2aEVa)

* * *

  
   And finally, after witnessing Sasha and Rosita sneak out of the compound when they went back to Alexandria and following Sasha inside the Sanctuary, helping her kill all the Saviors in site and being taken by her father again and thrown back in the cell, she stole the pill that Sasha had gotten from Eugene. Negan knew that the way to get Daryl back was through Kit, so he had his men stuff her in that coffin, unknowingly sentencing his beloved Kitten, and himself, to death.   
  
   For when he opened the coffin door and his daughter stepped forward, already pale and decaying, lurching for his throat, she did not miss where she intended to bite. Behind her blurry eyes and sizzling brain and feral moans she heard the screams of the only man who ever loved her-Daryl. 

“Kitten! Kitten! No! Kitara!”  
  
   Kit turned her head once she was done murdering her father to the source of the noise, her senses heightening and hunger growing stronger. She recognized his blue eyes, recognized his scent. She could feel her aching bones stand still as they stared at each other, before she moved to take a step closer and reach out to him and the satisfying feeling of metal piercing her brain quieted the world around her.


End file.
